


i give you my blessing (some things are better left unsaid)

by wingsaloof



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, bros being bros, hyuuga is nervous, kiyoshi still likes riko, set a bit before the wc final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga has something important to tell to his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i give you my blessing (some things are better left unsaid)

**Author's Note:**

> Just reminding you that Kiyoshi and Riko going out in the past is [actually canon](http://jcminwell.tumblr.com/post/104150146645/q-aida-riko-coach-refers-to-all-the-other).  
> After this, I'm actually planning to write a fic about the day Kiyoshi broke up with her.
> 
> Translation to slovak by Hentai no kame [here](http://rammsteinandyaoi.blog.cz/1507/i-give-you-my-blessing-some-things-are-better-left-unsaid)!

It was past five in the afternoon on a Saturday near the end of autumn when Kiyoshi received a call from his captain. Fifteen minutes later, sitting at a table in a family restaurant near their school, the center was wondering why the shooting guard sounded so apprehensive on the telephone. Looking outside the window, he could see his friend running in the direction of the diner’s door.

After catching his breath and drinking a glass of water brought by a waitress, Junpei looked into the taller one’s eyes with his most serious expression.

“Kiyoshi, I need to tell you something.”

His voice was still hoarse due to all the heavy breathing he had to do, he was sweating even though it was somewhat chilly outside and his hands were trembling a bit, which scared Teppei. Hyuuga looked completely altered.

“Are you okay?” Kiyoshi asked immediately.

There was no answer, only another statement.

“I’m in love with Riko and I just decided to confess to her if Seirin wins the Winter Cup.”

Junpei honestly didn’t knew what to expect as a reaction from his friend, but bursting into laughter wasn’t one of the top possibilities.

“You thought I didn’t knew already? It’s terribly obvious just from how you look at her and act around her.” This answer made the bespectacled one choke on his water.

“Is it really so evident?”

“Everyone in the team already knows this, Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi couldn’t help but laugh. “Even Riko has already suspected this.”

Probably Seirin’s captain wouldn’t survive until the end of that glass of water.

“Still, why are you telling me this?” His teammate went on. “This is a matter between you and Riko.”

“Yeah, but…” The clutch player answered him almost in a whisper, as if trying to be delicate. “You’re her ex-boyfriend. Don’t you two still have something with each other? The way you two act together, it’s not like regular friends, you know? And there was also that stuff at the match with Yosen…”

Another round of laughter came from Kiyoshi.

“Why do you think I broke up with her, Hyuuga?”

“So… you don’t like her anymore?” He looked up, less flustered.

“It’s the opposite, actually. I did this because I loved her. And I love you too.” Fourth choke of the afternoon. “In different ways, of course. Riko looked at me more like as a brother than as a boyfriend. I guess she was a bit confused with her feelings. Also, I could see how jealous you were when we were together.”

“Do you still love her?”

The giant stood quiet for a second and then smiled, replying in his usual voice. “Of course not, Hyuuga! I’ve already gotten over her.”

He lied, of course.

A smile appeared on the captain’s face. “So… you have no problem with this, right?”

“No, not at all! Actually, I’m cheering you on.” He patted his friend on the shoulder. “I give you my blessing. I want you two to be the happiest couple in the whole school!”

“Really?” Junpei started to laugh, starting to relax, a lot more relieved. “I know you’re not the type to be mad at someone, but I couldn’t help but be scared… I’m sorry for making you go through all this… Come on, order something to eat! My treat.”

Quickly, the subject of the conversation was changed to this weekend’s NBA game, to the menu’s lack of variety, to anything else.

Obviously, Hyuuga had noticed his friend’s lie, but he wouldn’t ask anything else. It was better like this.

In the other side of the table, Kiyoshi looked through the window and sighed. He couldn’t deceive his best friend after all, huh?

Well, some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
